


Finding Maria

by theacedennis



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Wren doesn’t want a roommate, she wants to be with Cath again. But it turns out she’ll get much more than a roommate.
Relationships: Wren Avery/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Finding Maria

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my WIP folder for centuries, but I’m trying to clear that out. The chapters will be short and I don’t know how many of them there will be, but I’m looking forward to finally telling this story.

“The assembly line has stopped.”

Wren groaned. “What’s the hold-up?”

“Regan and Levi found your candy stash in one of the boxes,” Cath said. 

“We’re almost done anyway. Come on. Help me get my refrigerator set up and then we can finish with the rest of the boxes.”

They went into Wren’s room. Her roommate still hadn’t showed up. That suited Wren just fine. She wouldn’t have minded if her roommate didn’t show up at all. She wanted to be sharing with Cath again. They maneuvered the small refrigerator into the corner and set the microwave on top of it.

“That’s about the same size kitchen from my first apartment,” their dad said as he carried in more boxes than he should have tried to carry at once.

“Only two at a time, Dad!” Wren said.

“It’ll go faster this way!”

“Come on. Between the three of us, we should probably only have one more trip,” Cath said.

After grabbing the last few boxes from the car, Cath and their dad left their loads in the room and then went to assess the situation across the hall in Cath and Reagan’s room. Wren entered her own room and saw that in the few minutes it had taken them to go out to the car and back, her roommate had not only come in, but settled onto her bed, headphones in and phone out.

“Hi,” Wren said, extending her hand, even though it felt a bit silly. “I’m Wren Avery.”

Her roommate looked at her for a moment before taking one headphone out and shaking her hand. “Maria Velez.”

“I assume you’re my new roommate.”

“Excellent deduction.”

“Is it okay that I took this side of the room? We can switch if you want.”

“I’m good here.”

“Okay,” Wren said, feeling as though she were intruding on Maria, even if this was their shared room. “Are there any boxes I can help you with or anything? My dad and sister are just across the hall.”

“Nope,” Maria said with no further explanation.

Art and Cath reentered the room. "This is my twin sister Cath and this is my dad. Cath, Dad, this is Maria."  
  
"Maria, I've just met a girl named Maria," Art sang.  
  
"I bet you get that all the time," Cath said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"I want it on record that the impulse came to me, but I did not indulge," Wren added.  
  
"It's all right," Maria said. "It could be worse."  
  
"Well, Maria, we were all going out to get some dinner. Would you care to join us?"   
  
“No, thanks. I’m all right.”

Wren had been planning on being the cold, aloof one who didn’t want a roommate, but she realized that Maria was going to win that crown now. It was going to be a long year.


End file.
